His Butler, So young
by stillcat071
Summary: A young raven, learning to become a butler, his new master, a young boy with beautiful blue eyes...-ah forgive me if ther are errors . '-
1. A Blue gaze

well hi, long time no see...erm write? XD...another idea hehe and I couldn't resist, inspiration hit me X3, unlike my other story =.='' I'm a bit stuck... but I'm sure I'll get inspired once again XD just a small break I guess...first chapter...not very good...=.='' I'm not good at starting but oh well practice X3, characters not mine...and forgive me if their are errors =.=''..

-----------------------

A young raven haired boy with dark red eyes, no older than 12, walking calmly he followed a tall dark figure, as he followed, he couldn't help but think_, _his mind wandered at the new life he was starting today, nervous yet excited. Looking around at the beautiful rose gardens, the trees, the lovely blue sky _"The sky...its so pretty,..." _Smiling to his thoughts, until he bumped into the tall figure he had been following, shaking his head, he noticed something new to his surroundings, a large beautiful mansion, marble columns, detailed windows, the large door _"Wow...."_ was his only thought as he stared in amazement,l a voice surprised and awoke him.

"We're here, Sebastian " the tall dark figure smiled gently, turning around, dark red eyes, short dark black hair, a similar appearance to the young boy that stood in front of him.

Nodding, then walking towards the large door, eager to ring the doorbell and see what was behind the door, the young raven couldn't control himself, but before he did, he turned around and in a polite tone he asked " Father, may I?...please" at the last word a hint of childishness slipped.

A small chuckle escaped his lips " Yes Sebastian you may, but remember what I taught you? " his father questioned testing his son.

"Yes Yes, don't enter unless invited, don't speak unless spoken to, and always treat with respect and manners" the young boy smiled accomplished that he was a fine gentleman.

"And?..." the dark figure asked, a bit shocked that his son would forget the most important thing he had taught him.

"Umm...uhhh....always say please and thank you?...." smiling sheepishly, the young raven asked insecure "_What did I forget??"_ he thought embarrassed, looking down at the ground.

Laughing softly, his father patted the boy on his head, making him avert his gaze from the ground, and in a gentle tone said " Always be yourself..." A smile graced Sebastian's face as he nodded slightly and turned to the door, he took a deep breath and stood on his tip toes, until he could press the button, a lovely bell sound could be heard.

Seconds passed, slow footsteps could be heard just outside the door, a clink as the large door opened, the young raven's heart pounded nervously, as a kind voice spoke.

"Ah Sir Faustin, welcome " holding out his hand to make a proper greeting he continued " Vincent Phantomhive, pleased to meet you"

Taking his hand, and shaking it firmly, " The pleasure is mine, Earl Phantomhive" he answered kindly smiling.

"I take it this is your son?" Lord Phantomhive asked smiling at the boy, who gave a small smile at the earl, "_He seems nice..." _the young raven thought a bit more relaxed.

"Yes his name is Sebastian, I hope you do not mind, he'll be working along side me " Sir Faustin said proudly, he was of course one _hell _of a butler, he smiled.

The earl nodded " Not at all, it'll be a pleasure working with the both of you"

" Likewise my lord" he gave a small bow, Sebastian seeing this also gave one, after this the young raven couldn't help but notice something near his new master's leg, not being able to make out what was it. he gave a few steps forward.

A small whine, the young raven quickly backed away, hiding behind his father.

Vincent Phantomhive looked backed "Ciel...don't be rude, greet our guests" he sighed a bit and moved to the side, revealing the small figure behind him.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight, a little boy no older than five, hair just his master's, white porcelain skin with a hint of pink around his cheeks, and a trait that the young raven couldn't stop staring at, two beautiful blue eyes, so blue that you could look into them forever. _"He has the sky in his eyes...."_ Sebastian thought as he continued to stare in wonderment.

"This is my son Ciel " as soon as he heard his name, the young boy gave a small bow, clutching his white sleeved shirt nervously.

"Ah Pleased to meet you, young master..." Sir Faustin bowed and smiled at the boy, Ciel just nodded, looking at the ground, still quiet.

Sighing once again "Please forgive my son..he's a very frail boy, and doesn't get out much, he can be very shy around strangers..." the earl apologized then looked back at his son, who's gaze was lifted and was staring timidly at the raven. Sebastian noticed the blue eyes staring at him and quickly looked away, _" He's like a doll..."_

"Ah yes..Sebastian can be quite the timid one also" chuckling then looking back at his son, who was still hiding behind his father.

...The sky slowly turned into a dark gray...

"It seems like it will rain..." Earl of Phantomhive stated, then looked back at the two realizing he never invited them in, very rude it was, giving a sheepish laugh, " How rude of me, please come in "

"Why thank you my lord" Sir Faustin chuckled as he bowed, then entered the home, Sebastian right behind him.

The young raven stood still, as he observed the beautiful mansion, even more beautiful inside than out, while his father discussed things with his new lord, he gave a small spin of glee. Once done, he looked in front of him, two blue eyes staring right at him, Sebastian blushed "_ Ah please stop looking at me..."_ and as if his mind was read, the two eyes quickly averted their gaze, as the small child timidly walked away, then a voice spoke.

"Sebastian come, we have rest, tomorrow we have work to do" smiling, his father began walking

"Yes father..." the young raven followed, the halls were endless, as they finally came to a room, small but comfortable fit for a servant, two beds, a small window, a cabinet, and a small closet, it was quaint. Sebastian stood at the doorway, while his father prepared things and organized their belongings, he glanced at the dark hallway, _"I wish to see those blue eyes...looking at me...."_ with that the night ended, tomorrow the day begins...

to be continued-


	2. Early Day

hi, sorry for taking a while with this hehe, been really busy, I kinda like this chapter..though not very good , characters not mine, well maybe Sir Faustin but thats that XD btw as the stories goes I'll reveal more about him and his past X3, forgive me if there are errors

-------------------------------------

As he sat up, yawning, the young raven rubbed his eyes, he looked around the room, though the curtains were slightly opened, still the room had very little light, it must be early. At his side his father stood, tying nicely a black tie, that went perfectly with his new butler uniform, dark gray tail coat with silver buttons, his pants the same shade of gray, black shoes, and a pair of very fitting white golves.

"What do you think?..." Sir Faustin turned to his son, standing straight, hands behind his back.

Sebastian just nodded, though he didn't really see him, his vision was blurred from sleep.

Chuckling, his father opened further the curtains, then sighed as he saw that there wasn't much difference, still very little light.

"What time is it?..." the young raven yawned, as he stood from his bed and stepped on the cold hardwood floor, shivering at contact.

" It's 5:15 am " the dark butler smiled as he closed his silver pocket watch, given to him yesterday.

Sebastian's eyes widened, so early, tempted to climb back into his bed, until his father stopped him.

" Come now, get dressed, we have work to do " Sir Faustin smiled, "Your clothes are in the closet, meet me in the kitchen in 10 minutes " and with that said the dark butler swiftly left the room.

The young raven stood silent for a moment, _"Ah...my first day on the job..."_ another yawn as he stood still there, dazed, a few seconds passed when Sebastian finally came to realize his last thought _" ....my first day...on the job!! "_ A wide smile graced his face, as he excitedly headed to the closet to change, but excitement made him run to the closet, slipping, though he had gotten his hand to grasp the closet handle, opening it slightly, the young raven fell face first on the floor._ "Ow....how clumsy...."_ Still that didn't put a damp in his mood, as he quickly got up, opened the closet, looking inside, a small black vest with silver buttons, a long sleeved white shirt with a few laces, black shorts, a pair of white socks, and a pair black shoes. Sebastian's smile grew wider_, _then carefully he took everything, and quickly got dressed, the outfit was quite comfortable and he looked quite handsome as well, looking himself in the mirror.

Then he looked at the small clock that was on the wall "5:20 am" eyes widened, 5 minutes left, when the young raven suddenly remembered something,... he had forgotten where the kitchen was. Though last night his father gave a detailed explaination of the mansion's arquitecture, Sebastian could only remember a few places...because frankly, after 2 hours the boy lost interest... Leaving the room, closing the door behind him, he stared at the large slightly lit halls, a panicked expression, he looked left, then looked right, then left, then right once again. Sebastian just ran to the right, right was always right...right? shaking his head to this, he just ran faster, quite atlethic for a boy his age. Taking random turns, the mansion was certainly large, he kept running and running, nothing could distract him...well one thing made the boy suddenly stop and turn around.

"Ho ho ho..." a small old man sitting in the middle of the hall, drinking a small cup of green tea, Sebastian could only tilt his head in confusion as he aproached him.

"Excuse me...I'm a bit lost, could you please tell me where the kitchen is?..." the young raven questioned, maybe he could get help.

"Ho ho ho " was the only reply, the old man gave as he drank another sip of his tea

"....I see...." dark red eyes confused, " _what a strange old man..."_ a small sigh, as he turned to continue his search.

"The kitchen is located up those stairs at the end of the hall, second door to left, young man" looking back, surprised, to see the old man taller, smiling kindly, in his butler uniform.

"uhh Thank you very much " a small bow from the young raven "_very strange..." _

"You are welcome..." a bow from the old butler, " Now hurry on, you don't want to keep your father waiting "

"Ah- yes yes " Sebastian gave another quick bow and ran off, a bit confused, but quickly forgotten, as he dashed up the stairs trying not slip, arriving to the next floor, the young raven saw the door that lend to kitchen, he dashed to it about to grab the handle, but before he could, the door swung open, resutling in a painful hit to the raven's face.

"Sebastian?...." Faustin spoke worriedly, hearing footsteps he thought his son had finally arrived, looking around he saw nothing, until he heard a voice behind the door.

"Y-Yes?..." The young raven spoke voice full of pain, his father could only gasp as he quickly, grabbed his son, and took him into the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter, holding a napkin to his nose to prevent further bleeding, Sebastian could only sigh, Sir Faustin opened a cabinet taking out a small medicine kit as he also gave a sigh.

"You should be more careful...." he scolded the boy, removing the napkin, so he could attend the bleeding nose.

"...I'm sorry..." Sebastian's voice a bit saddened, "I just wanted to get here on time..."

" That is no excuse to be running around like a madman, you are a young gentleman are you not?" Sir Faustin was angry of course, but not because his son was 15 minutes late, but because his actions had gotten him injured, though his father played a part in it, still the young raven was at fault for running around carelessly.

"......I'm sorry father..." the raven apologized once again, then shuddered a bit in pain, as he felt a small cloth dabbed with alcohol, stinging his small nose.

A sigh " Just be more careful..." , the dark butler spoke, then placing a small patch on his son's nose " There, now don't touch it "

Nodding, Sebastian then looked at small pot next to him and saw his reflection, he covered his nose, embarrassed "_ I look ridiculous...."_

His father grabbed his hands removing them " Sebastian, What did I just say?" he scolded him once again.

"....Sorry..." slowly the young raven got off the counter, standing, he looked around at the beautiful kitchen, the decorative tiles, the spotless kitchen utensiles, and the lovely wooden cabinets.

Checking his silver pocket watch, it was now "6:20 am" sighing he looked down at his son " Sebastian, there is a door right next to the kitchen, take out, a mop, a bucket, a rag, and some cleaning supplies , clean the dining room, I want it to be spotless for breakfast, which I'll be preparing very soon alright?" the dark butler smiled, as he finished stating the instructions.

"... Alright father... " the Sebastian replied a small smile on his face, then walked out of the room, but then walked in again timidly, an embarrassed look on his face ," Father...where is the dining room?" a small sigh, Sir Faustin gave, "... Your just like your mother..." he thought...

to be continued...


End file.
